<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anime Vacue by PiccolaPker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239804">Anime Vacue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker'>PiccolaPker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Gen, Greek, Introspection, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I Vacui diventano Spettri, nulla lo può impedire...<br/>E se invece ci fosse qualcuno che avesse trovato un modo per riportarli umani? Qualcuno in grado di parlare ai Vacui, proprio come Jake, e che avesse bisogno di aiuto?<br/>[leggero SPOILER sull'ultimo libro]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anime Vacue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 16/08/2017</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Anime Vacue</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Miss Peregrine si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro mentre sorseggiava la sua tazza di tè. Era qualche tempo che si era stabilita a casa mia, insieme a tutti gli altri bambini Speciali, ai quali stavo insegnando a comportarsi da Normali, per quanto possibile. Era difficile, ad esempio, per Millard andare in giro senza che qualcuno non notasse i suoi sciarponi e i cappelli anche con venticinque gradi, ma erano problemi inevitabili per un ragazzo invisibile.</p>
<p>Eppure, nonostante ormai con la scomparsa dei Vacui non potessi più dimostrare alcuna capacità Speciale, per i miei amici, e soprattutto per Miss Peregrine, nulla era cambiato: per i primi rimanevo l’eroe che li aveva guidati alla libertà a cavalcioni di un Vacuo e controllandone altri undici, per la seconda ero uno dei suoi protetti a tutti gli effetti. Forse era per quello che quel giorno continuava a guardarmi, come se dovesse dirmi qualcosa e non sapesse come fare. Il suo atteggiamento m’incuriosì così tanto che alla fine le chiesi apertamente: «Qualcosa non va, Miss Peregrine?»</p>
<p>La Ymbryne annuì.</p>
<p>«Ho ricevuto una lettera, Mr. Portman. Temo che indirettamente riguardi anche lei.»</p>
<p>«Me?»</p>
<p>«Sarebbe disposto ad accompagnarmi in un Anello?»</p>
<p>Rimasi sorpreso da quella richiesta.</p>
<p>«Certo, nessun problema.»</p>
<p>«Preferirei stavolta che venisse solo lei, perché se ho ragione le sue capacità potrebbero tornarci utili, Mr. Portman.»</p>
<p>M’incupii. Era strano che non volesse neppure Emma.</p>
<p>«Sono rimasti degli Spettri in circolazione?»</p>
<p>«Le spiegherò tutto non appena sarà il momento. Si organizzi, partiamo alle 12 in punto.»</p>
<p>Ormai sapevo che se Miss Peregrine s’impuntava su qualcosa sarebbe stata una dura impresa farle cambiare idea, così annuì e andai a cercare Emma per avvertirla della mia partenza. A mezzogiorno meno due minuti ero pronto di fronte alla porta d’ingresso. Miss Peregrine arrivò quasi subito.</p>
<p>«Ho chiesto ai suoi genitori di badare ai bambini mentre non ci siamo, quindi possiamo andare.»</p>
<p>Alzai gli occhi al cielo. Immaginavo già l’entusiasmo dei miei alla richiesta.</p>
<p>Camminammo a lungo, per poi prendere un paio di pullman. Sapevo già quale sarebbe stata la nostra prima meta, l’Anello che ci avrebbe permesso di raggiungere la casa di Bertham, e da lì un altro Anello, ma dove ci avrebbe condotto quest’ultimo rimaneva un mistero, nonostante le mie continue domande alla ymbryne. Alla fine mi arresi e la seguii lungo la strada. Era quasi sera quando giungemmo finalmente alla porta dell’Anello che avremmo visitato. Non c’era alcun cartello e Nim, il vecchio assistente di Bertham, ci disse che era stato esplorato da poco.</p>
<p>«Siamo rimasti veramente tutti molto sorpresi. È...»</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine annuì: «Immagino. È piuttosto sorprendente che mio fratello fosse riuscito a trovare un ingresso per questo particolare Anello, ammetto. Miss Tuffet è ancora presente, vero?»</p>
<p>Nim annuì: «Certo, è lei che ci ha spiegato la situazione. A quel punto il pensiero è andato subito a...»</p>
<p>Non completò la frase, ma mi fissò in un modo inequivocabile.</p>
<p>«Questo Anello è infestato dai Vacui? È per questo che mi volevate?»</p>
<p>Nim era imbarazzato, ma non mi rispose e la cosa mi stava facendo impazzire. Era mio diritto sapere almeno se appena varcata la soglia avrei dovuto nuovamente affrontare una battaglia a costo della mia vita?</p>
<p>Di tutta risposta, invece, Miss Peregrine aprì la porta.</p>
<p>«Andiamo.»</p>
<p>Presi un profondo respiro e la seguì, ritrovandomi in una spiaggia circondata da una foresta. Radici di alberi di grosse dimensioni arrivavano a pochi centimetri dalla sabbia, che in modo netto eppure quasi naturale prendeva il posto dell’erba a qualche metro dal mare.</p>
<p>«Dove siamo?»</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine, all’apparenza per nulla impressionata, rispose: «In un isolotto greco, all’incirca intorno al 1240, anno più, anno meno.»</p>
<p>«Questo Anello sembra davvero fuori dal mondo...»</p>
<p>«Era necessario che lo fosse.»</p>
<p>La guardai sorpresa: «Eh?»</p>
<p>La ymbryne mi sorrise appena: «Devo farle conoscere una persona. Mi segua.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ci inoltrammo nella foresta, e fu dopo pochi metri che lo sentì chiaramente. Mi fermai di colpo, come folgorato, poi mi piegai in due. Era una sensazione che pensavo che non avrei sentito mai più e mi prese totalmente alla sprovvista, seppure la conoscessi benissimo.</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine si fermò e mi guardò con un’espressione indecifrabile: «Mister Portman?»</p>
<p>Dovetti prendere fiato profondamente prima di poter rispondere: «Vacui.»</p>
<p>La ymbryne annuì: «Quanti?»</p>
<p>Era una bella domanda. La bussola all’interno del mio stomaco sembrava impazzita e puntava in tutte le direzioni, come se i miei sensi da Speciale, dopo tanto inutilizzo, avessero deciso di scatenarsi al massimo.</p>
<p>«Tanti. Direi almeno una sessantina, forse anche di più.»</p>
<p>«Capisco.»</p>
<p>Rimasi sorpreso dalla sua placida espressione e, rimettendomi dritto, le dissi: «Non so se sarò in grado di controllarli tutti. Il mio record finora è di dodici e sono fuori allenamento.»</p>
<p>«Naturalmente.»</p>
<p>Perplesso, aggiunsi: «E lei non è preoccupata dall’idea di dover affrontare sessanta Vacui in due?»</p>
<p>«Sono abituata a preoccuparmi quando i problemi si presentano, non prima.»</p>
<p>Ero sempre più confuso. Voleva dire che sarebbe andata nel panico solo quando un Vacuo avrebbe provato a ucciderla?</p>
<p>Sospirai: «Terrò gli occhi aperti.»</p>
<p>Procedemmo senza aggiungere altro, mentre i miei pensieri e le mie ansie si facevano sempre più pressanti ad ogni passo. Non li vedevo ancora, ma sapevo che di fronte a noi c’erano almeno cinque Vacui ad attenderci. Presi l’unica arma che trovai, un bastone bello robusto, e mi preparai con ogni fibra del mio corpo a buttarmi in avanti, scansare Miss Peregrine di peso, se necessario, e affrontare le belve per lei invisibili. Ma proprio quando ero pronto a scattare, vidi qualcosa che mi sorprese totalmente.</p>
<p>In una piccola radura, dove secondo tutti i miei sensi dovevano esserci cinque Vacui pronti a mangiarci, c’erano invece cinque bambini, tra i tre e i cinque anni, che giocavano a un girotondo. Mi paralizzai, confuso fra quello che mi diceva il mio istinto e quello che vedevano i miei occhi.</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine si fermò e mi guardò, ancora con quell’espressione indecifrabile: «Li vede?»</p>
<p>Annuii.</p>
<p>«E come sono?»</p>
<p>«Sono bambini piccoli. Non ci hanno neanche notato, stanno giocando a girotondo. Non capisco... lei non li vede, vero?»</p>
<p>«No.»</p>
<p>«Quindi sono Vacui. Tutto il mio corpo mi dice che sono Vacui... ma i miei occhi vedono dei bambini. Cosa succede, Miss Peregrine?»</p>
<p>«Li guardi bene, Mr. Portman.»</p>
<p>Mi avvicinai, cauto ma curioso, di quella curiosità folle che può portare a morte certa. Dov’erano le creature nere e mostruose a cui ero abituato? Possibile che potessero essere... <em>così? </em>Mi avvicinai con cautela, pronto a tentare di prendere il controllo del gruppo alla prima mossa falsa, ma i bambini continuarono a girare fra loro. Fu allora che mi accorsi delle prime cose strane.</p>
<p>Tanto per cominciare, la scena era completamente silenziosa. Li vedevo ridere, vedevo le loro bocche muoversi, ma nulla arrivava alle mie orecchie. Era come se qualcuno avesse premuto il tasto muto sul telecomando. Non erano solo le orecchie a darmi problemi. Nonostante fossero intenti in quel girotondo frenetico, senza fermarsi un momento, fui costretto a strofinarmi gli occhi più volte. Non riuscivo a individuare bene i loro volti. Vedevo che erano umani, che avevano gli occhi, la bocca, il naso, ma mi era impossibile descriverne anche solo uno, come se fossero avvolti nella nebbia.</p>
<p>Fu mentre cercavo di avvicinarmi di più che uno di loro si accorse di me. M’indicò agli altri, lo vidi muovere la bocca come se parlasse, ma la sua bocca non emise un solo suono. Il girotondo si sciolse e anche in questo caso il loro comportamento mi stupì, perché contrariamente a quanto fossi abituato furono i bambini più grandi a cercare di nascondersi dietro ai più piccoli, che si eressero di fronte ai compagni come uno scudo. Neanche ora che erano fermi riuscivo a vedere chiaramente i loro volti, ma era chiaro che fossero spaventati da me, come dei veri bambini di fronte a uno sconosciuto. Ero pronto a parlare, a cercare di calmarli, quando nella nebbia del volto del bambino più piccolo mi apparve un dettaglio che mi fece cambiare totalmente idea. Cercando di parlare ai compagni, il piccolo aveva aperto la bocca, mostrando un dettaglio fin troppo familiare.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tre lingue.</em>
</p>
<p>Feci segno a Miss Peregrine di rimanere dietro di me. Non capivo cosa avessi davanti, ma indubbiamente c’entravano i Vacui. Non avevo scelta, chiusi gli occhi e penetrai nella mente del più piccolo del gruppo, come non facevo da tempo.</p>
<p>Fu a questo punto che successe qualcosa di strano, di così inaspettato che mi fece ondeggiare. Sentì Miss Peregrine afferrarmi al volo, mentre nella mia testa si alternavano immagini diverse: vedevo quello che vedeva il bambino, come quando possedevo un qualunque Vacuo, ma allo stesso tempo vedevo, come sovrapposta, un’altra immagine. Era all’interno di una casa, di fronte a un tavolo in legno, dipinto di bianco, con una tovaglia azzurra, lo stesso colore delle pareti e del pavimento. Sentii anche una voce, una voce di versi gutturali che solo le mie orecchie erano in grado di comprendere.</p>
<p>
  <em>Prepara il tè, Clio. Sembra proprio che avremo compagnia per la merenda. Sei felice?</em>
</p>
<p>La sorpresa fu tale che interruppi il collegamento e caddi all’indietro, fra le braccia della ymbryne. Mi resi conto che avevo vissuto tutta la scena in apnea e respirai.</p>
<p>«Che diavolo...»</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine subito lo rimbrottò: «Mr. Portman! Le parole!»</p>
<p>«Mi scusi...»</p>
<p>Rimasi per un attimo scombussolato da quello che avevo visto e sentito, tanto che impiegai un po’ ad accorgermi che i bambini avevano cambiato atteggiamento nei miei confronti. Si erano avvicinati con aria incuriosita, e sembrava che il più piccolo avesse in qualche modo “raccontato” agli altri della mia capatina nella sua testa, perché ora venivano a cercarmi, mi abbracciavano le gambe e ogni traccia di paura era sparita dai loro volti.</p>
<p>«Ma che... calma, calma, uno per volta!»</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine sembrava incuriosita: «Mr. Portman?»</p>
<p>«Guardi, non lo so, mi stanno assaltando come fossi il gelataio!»</p>
<p>La ymbryne ridacchiò, ma quel momento di confusione fu interrotto quasi subito dal verso stridulo di un uccello. Vidi scendere dal cielo un tuffetto che, un attimo prima di toccare terra, si trasformò in una signora sulla sessantina, con l’aria un po’ severa ma dolce, come una nonna. E così dovevano considerarla quegli strani bambini, perché subito circondarono anche lei.</p>
<p>«Calmi, bambini, calmi! Dove siete, eh? Oh, eccovi qua, ora vi sento.»</p>
<p>Guardai la nuova ymbryne con un po’ di sospetto. Quindi neanche lei li vedeva?</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine, tuttavia, non si fece problemi: «Vittoria?»</p>
<p>La donna la guardò per qualche secondo, poi s’illuminò: «Alma! Quanto tempo! Come hai fatto ad entrare? Credevo avessimo sigillato questo Anello per sempre!»</p>
<p>«Temo che nel vostro isolamento vi siate perse qualche novità...»</p>
<p>Le due ymbryne si abbracciarono, poi Miss Peregrine mi presentò: «Ho portato con me il giovane Jake Portman. Credo che potrai immaginarne il motivo.»</p>
<p>«Oh sì. Eirene vi sta già aspettando.»</p>
<p>«Eirene?»</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine mi sorrise: «È la persona che volevo farti conoscere.»</p>
<p>Miss Tuffet sorrise a sua volta: «La nostra casa è dall’altra parte dell’isola. Seguitemi.»</p>
<p>Poi si bloccò un momento, e solo io potei vedere come i bambini l’avevano circondata. Sbuffando e ridacchiando disse loro: «Venite anche voi, se volete, avanti!»</p>
<p>Fu a quel punto che mi permisi di fare una domanda: «Miss Tuffet?»</p>
<p>«Dimmi tutto, giovanotto!»</p>
<p>Indicai i bambini: «Lei... non li vede, vero?»</p>
<p>La ymbryne annuì: «Non li vedo e non li sento, almeno la maggior parte di loro. Però posso toccarli e loro possono toccare me. Sono quasi cent’anni che la nostra relazione continua in questo modo. È strano, a volte sembra di essere da soli su quest’isola e allo stesso tempo sai di non esserlo mai.»</p>
<p>Provai un moto di tenerezza verso quella signora. Si era affezionata a delle sorte di fantasmi e loro ricambiavano con carezze e abbracci. Uno di quei piccoli, quello a cui ero entrato nella mente, mi aveva preso per mano con dolcezza e con un sorriso, senza più traccia delle tre lingue che mi aveva mostrato all’inizio, mi accompagnava. Da parte mia io ero sempre più confuso. In che razza di mondo parallelo ero finito?</p>
<p>La nostra passeggiata durò una ventina di minuti, e più ci avvicinavamo alla meta, più i bambini aumentavano. Erano tutti piuttosto piccoli, il più grande avrà avuto al massimo sette o otto anni, e non appena notavano la nostra combriccola si avvicinavano curiosi, chiedevano agli altri bambini in quello strano linguaggio muto che non ero in grado di comprendere e molti si aggregavano a noi, in un corteo assurdo e muto, ma non per questo meno allegro e colorato, uno spettacolo di cui potevo essere l’unico spettatore. Finalmente giungemmo alla dimora della ymbryne, una casa bianca costruita in modo da assomigliare tremendamente a quelle delle Barbie, che stonava non poco con l’ambiente quasi esotico che ci circondava. Miss Tuffet si accorse del mio sguardo perplesso e mi spiego: «Eirene adora il bianco e l’azzurro, e io avevo un po’ di nostalgia della mia casa. Abbiamo trovato un punto di accordo.»</p>
<p>Sempre più confuso e assaltato dai bambini festosi, mi limitai ad annuire. Poi la ymbryne si rivolse ai piccoli: «Ragazzi, lo sapete che tutti in salotto non entriamo. I nostri ospiti torneranno presto a giocare con voi, ora li sta attendendo Eirene.»</p>
<p>I bambini a quelle parole fecero una sorta d’inchino con la testa e arretrarono, tornando a giocare fra loro. Li osservai e non riuscì a trattenermi dal commentare: «Chiunque sia, questo Eirene deve avere molto rispetto da parte loro.»</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine sorrise divertita, come se sperasse vanamente che un giorno anche io mi comportassi allo stesso modo con lei, e Miss Tuffet mi corresse: «Non è rispetto, è riconoscenza. Capirai presto perché.»</p>
<p>Dopo aver chiesto educatamente permesso entrammo nell’edificio e la ymbryne ci guidò al piano superiore. La casa era incredibilmente linda e candida, nonostante il marasma di bambini che ci abitava, e come avevo notato dalla visione, gli unici colori che ci circondavano erano il bianco e l’azzurro. Una voce femminile ci accolse gentilmente: «Venite, venite pure! Avanti!»</p>
<p>Entrammo nella stanza che avevo visto, quella con il tavolo bianco e la tovaglia azzurra. Ad accoglierci trovammo due donne: una aveva circa sui trent’anni, aveva i capelli castani lunghi fin quasi alle ginocchia, gli occhi e la pelle scura e vestiva con un abito blu chiaro; l’altra avrà avuto quindici o sedici anni, il volto pallido e lentigginoso, con i capelli biondo scuro legati in due trecce disordinate. La donna con l’abito blu ci sorrise: «Calimera!»</p>
<p>Io la guardai confuso e lei rise: «Vi ho solo augurato buongiorno nella mia lingua, il greco.»</p>
<p>Io arrossii: «Oh, mi scusi. Buongiorno a lei.»</p>
<p>La donna mi rivolse un sorriso ancora più radioso: «Io sono Eirene, e lei è Clio. Saluta, Clio!»</p>
<p>La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata, poi aprì la bocca.</p>
<p>
  <em>Calimera.</em>
</p>
<p>Trasalii, e Eirene ridacchiò tranquilla.</p>
<p>«Ho come l’impressione che non ti abbiano spiegato la situazione prima di portarti qui, o sbaglio?»</p>
<p>«Per nulla.»</p>
<p>«Direi allora che è il caso di dare qualche spiegazione. Intanto, posso chiederti il tuo nome?»</p>
<p>«Jake Portman.»</p>
<p>«Molto piacere, Jake. E lei dev’essere la sua ymbryne, Miss...»</p>
<p>«Peregrine.»</p>
<p>Eirene ci indicò le sedie: «Prego, accomodatevi. Clio, riesci a servire il tè?»</p>
<p>La ragazza annuì e ci accomodammo. Eirene non mi staccava gli occhi di dosso, curiosa e divertita dalla mia presenza.</p>
<p>«Ci scusiamo fin da ora se la nostra ospitalità non sarà all’altezza, siete i primi ospiti che riceviamo in quasi novant’anni.»</p>
<p>Ripetei: «Novant’anni?»</p>
<p>Miss Tuffett annuì: «Sì, e ci sorprende molto che siate riusciti a raggiungerci, da quello che sapevamo il nostro Anello doveva essere completamente sigillato.»</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine intervenne: «Penso di dovervi mettere al corrente di quello che è accaduto al di fuori di qui.»</p>
<p>E riassunse in breve l’attacco degli Spettri alle ymbryne, l’intervento degli Speciali di Miss Peregrine, il mio contributo alla battaglia e soprattutto dell’invenzione di suo fratello Bertham che permetteva di viaggiare attraverso gli Anelli.</p>
<p>«Per puro caso, e senza sapere dove portasse, mio fratello era riuscito ad aprire una porta anche su questo Anello.»</p>
<p>Miss Tuffet annuì seria: «Ora è tutto chiaro.»</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine aggiunse: «Così ho pensato che far incontrare Jake ed Eirene potesse essere istruttivo per entrambi.»</p>
<p>La ymbryne annuì: «Concordo.»</p>
<p>Eirene, dopo aver ascoltato con attenzione, si rivolse nuovamente a me: «Immagino che ormai tu abbia capito quale sia la mia capacità da Speciale.»</p>
<p>Annuii: «Anche se credevo di essere l’unico a poter vedere e controllare i Vacui.»</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine mi rivolse uno sguardo tagliente: «Il tuo dono è certamente raro, ma non ho mai detto unico.»</p>
<p>Eirene mi fece l’occhiolino: «Tranquillo, anche per me è la prima volta che incontro qualcuno con la mia stessa capacità. E ora che ci avete raccontato di voi, mi sembra giusto ricambiare il favore. Clio, vieni un attimo qui, ti dispiace?»</p>
<p>Clio ubbidì immediatamente, sempre con quell’aria un po’ sommessa.</p>
<p>«Vi voglio presentare meglio Clio. Lei è stata la prima ospite di questo centro di recupero.»</p>
<p>«Centro di recupero?»</p>
<p>Ma mi fermai quasi subito. Clio aveva salutato nuovamente con un cenno della testa e Miss Peregrine le aveva risposto.</p>
<p>«Aspetti, Miss Peregrine! La può vedere?»</p>
<p>La ymbrine sorrise alla ragazza: «Non bene in volto, ma la vedo.»</p>
<p>Miss Tuffett aggiunse: «Alcuni dei nostri ospiti sono visibili anche alle persone comuni, ma non più di quattro o cinque.»</p>
<p>Eirene ridacchiò: «Isavros dipende dall’umore, se è triste o arrabbiato torna ad essere invisibile. Ci stiamo ancora lavorando, ma ho ottime speranze.»</p>
<p>Cercai di collegare tutte le informazioni in mio possesso: «Quindi tutti loro... sono dei Vacui, giusto?»</p>
<p>Questa volta, a sorpresa, rispose Clio.</p>
<p>
  <em>Voi ci chiamate così, ma non mi piace come nome.</em>
</p>
<p>Mi guardai intorno, chiedendomi se le ymbryne avessero compreso, ma dai loro sguardi capii di no. Cercai di rispondere, ma quasi subito, senza che veramente l’avessi voluto, mi uscì quella strana lingua fatta di versi e colpi di tosse.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non volevo offenderti. Voi come vi chiamate?</em>
</p>
<p>Rimasi sorpreso a mia volta. Di solito avevo bisogno di sentire il dolore che annunciava la presenza di un Vacuo a un livello molto alto per poter usare la loro lingua, ma in quel momento non provavo dolore. Forse mi ero solo abituato, stando in mezzo a tutti loro. Ma non fui meno sorpreso di sentire Clio scherzare.</p>
<p>
  <em>Di solito ci chiamiamo col nome che Eirene ci ha dato.</em>
</p>
<p>Rise, vedendo la mia faccia, poi tornò seria.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eirene ci chiama Anime Perdute. Lo trovo un nome molto azzeccato.</em>
</p>
<p>Fu la stessa Eirene a intervenire: «Scoprii il mio dono poco dopo l’esperimento che trasformò molti Speciali in Vacui. Allora gli Spettri non esistevano, pensavamo rimanessero solo così. Dopo aver scoperto di essere in grado di vederli e parlarci, persino di controllarli, decisi di tenerne uno con me, per studiarlo, ben conscia dei rischi che stavo correndo. Miss Tuffett, che era con me anche allora, era contraria, ma alla fine cedette.»</p>
<p>La ymbryne sospirò: «Non avete idea di quanto sappia essere testarda...»</p>
<p>Eirene continuò: «Volevo capire se in loro fosse rimasta traccia di quel che erano. Mi dissero che ero folle, che ormai erano solo mostri da uccidere per poter sopravvivere. Non nego che i primi tempi lo abbia anche fatto, ma poi con un Vacuo in particolare riuscii a creare un rapporto.»</p>
<p>Il pensiero mi tornò per un momento al mio primo Vacuo, quello che ormai era il motore della casa di Bertham. Provavo ancora dei sensi di colpa nei suoi confronti.</p>
<p>«Rimanendo sempre insieme, sempre all’erta, notai che a volte, anche in momenti in cui non lo controllavo, i suoi comportamenti non erano sempre aggressivi, anzi.»</p>
<p>Sbarrai gli occhi. Era successo anche al mio Vacuo, quando aveva protetto gli orsostruzzi. Avvampai in volto dalla vergogna. Lo sapevo e non avevo potuto fare nulla per lui.</p>
<p>«E alla fine, anche senza controllarlo, iniziò a proteggermi spontaneamente. Non voleva più mangiarmi, voleva solo la mia compagnia. Certo, anche troppo, a volte...»</p>
<p>Clio abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzata.</p>
<p>
  <em>Scusa.</em>
</p>
<p>Sbarrai gli occhi.</p>
<p>«Quel Vacuo... eri tu?»</p>
<p>Clio annuì con una minuscola smorfia imbarazzata ed Eirene continuò: «Esatto, Clio è stata la mia prima protetta. Fu lei, spontaneamente, a indicarmi che voleva aiutare i suoi simili. La possibilità di poterli redimere era allettante e con la mia ymbryne pensammo se un metodo fosse possibile. Questo Anello era inizialmente solo un banco di prova, una possibilità data a Clio e ad altri quattro Vacui. E sembrava funzionare tutto.»</p>
<p>Clio riprese la parola, anche se solo io potevo capirla.</p>
<p>
  <em>Il nostro problema è che abbiamo un vuoto nell’anima. Normalmente cerchiamo di riempirlo con il cibo, ma Eirene ci ha mostrato un altro modo.</em>
</p>
<p>Eirene sembrava un po’ imbarazzata: «Parlavo con loro, e più tempo passava e meno il loro aspetto era mostruoso. Lentamente riacquistavano il pensiero e la parola, anche se a livello molto semplice. Per quello sono quasi tutti bambini qui, perché attualmente è il loro livello di maturità.»</p>
<p>Aveva senso. Clio era la più grande perché era insieme ad Eirene da più tempo.</p>
<p>Miss Tuffett si rattristò: «Ma poi arrivarono gli Spettri...»</p>
<p>Clio ebbe quasi uno scoppio di rabbia a quella parola, ma Eirene la calmò toccandole la spalla: «Gli Spettri erano la prova che qualcosa di ciò che erano era rimasto intatto, ma che si poteva manifestare in una forma diversa, distorta, deviata. Quello che doveva essere un esperimento divenne una soluzione di emergenza: un gruppo di Speciali molto agguerriti m’inviò qui a forza una sessantina di Vacui, anche solo per impedir loro di trasformarsi a loro volta o di finire nelle mani degli Spettri. Infine ci sigillarono dentro.»</p>
<p>Le guardai sconvolto: «È terribile! Potevate morire!»</p>
<p>Miss Tuffett sospirò: «Ci andammo vicine. I protetti che avevamo ci furono fedeli e ci aiutarono a richiudere in qualche modo quell’orda affamata. E poi lentamente, a turni, Eirene fece quello che aveva fatto con i primi. Ma furono almeno cinque anni di terrore!»</p>
<p>«Cinque anni?»</p>
<p>Eirene fece una smorfia: «Per calmarli. Per renderli come li vedi ora ci sono voluti altri sessant’anni.»</p>
<p>Era un’enormità. Un tempo che non riuscivo nemmeno a immaginare davvero.</p>
<p>«Ma intanto iniziavano a ricordare se erano stati maschi o femmine, recuperavano parte del loro carattere originario. Ognuno di loro è diverso l’uno dall’altro. Ma per il momento non c’è ancora modo di far recuperare loro alcune cose molto importanti...»</p>
<p>Clio abbassò lo sguardo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Le nostre parole. I nostri ricordi. I nostri nomi.</em>
</p>
<p>La guardai sorpreso: «Clio non è il tuo vero nome?»</p>
<p>
  <em>Non lo so. Clio è il nome che mi ha dato Eirene, e lo trovo bellissimo. Ma non ricordo nulla prima di lei.</em>
</p>
<p>La donna rise: «Mi sono sbizzarrita con i nomi, sono quasi tutti della mia amata Grecia.»</p>
<p>Miss Tuffett alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Una fatica ricordarseli tutti... e senza poterli vedere, poi!»</p>
<p>Clio rise, poi Eirene si rivolse ancora a me.</p>
<p>«Spero di non mostrarmi inopportuna, ma vista l’occasione assolutamente insperata vorrei chiederti un favore enorme.»</p>
<p>«Se posso...»</p>
<p>Eirene prese il braccio di Clio, con delicatezza: «Potresti accompagnarla a fare un giro fuori dall’Anello?»</p>
<p>Prima che potessi anche solo pensare alla risposta, Clio assunse un’espressione terrorizzata e si mise a gridare.</p>
<p>
  <em>NO! NO! MAI!</em>
</p>
<p>Eirene, che evidentemente si aspettava quella reazione, rimase calma e le rispose, eccezionalmente, in quella lingua che solo in tre in quella stanza potevamo capire.</p>
<p>
  <em>Clio, non ti sto cacciando. Ragiona: negli ultimi quarant’anni non hai fatto progressi per ritornare ciò che eri. Credo di non poter fare di più per te rimanendo qui.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Non mi interessa. Io non vado via senza di te!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Io non posso andarmene, lo sai, o il rischio per tutti gli altri sarebbe troppo alto. Tu invece sei una delle poche che è in grado di allontanarsi da me senza rischi.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>E se ti sbagliassi?</em>
</p>
<p>Eirene le sorrise.</p>
<p>
  <em>Per questo ho chiesto aiuto a Jake. Lui ti aiuterà a controllarti se ci fossero problemi. Può farlo, è come me.</em>
</p>
<p>Clio fece l’offesa.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nessuno è come te.</em>
</p>
<p>La donna rise.</p>
<p>
  <em>Nemmeno come te. Ognuno è unico, lo sai. Fammi questo regalo, fatti una passeggiata fuori di qui, se poi non succede nulla tornerai qui e non ti farò più uscire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mai più?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mai più, se tu non lo vorrai.</em>
</p>
<p>Clio ci pensò su.</p>
<p>
  <em>Solo perché so quanto ci tieni a ridarci i ricordi. Ma a me non servono, io sono felice qui.</em>
</p>
<p>Eirene annuì.</p>
<p>
  <em>E io sono felice di sentirtelo dire. Per favore, Jake, solo lei. Basterà qualche ora, non conosciamo le conseguenze dell’invecchiamento al di fuori di un Anello temporale su di loro. Solo per vedere se la sua memoria si sblocca un po’.</em>
</p>
<p>Annuì.</p>
<p>«Solo che il mondo è... un po’ andato avanti, nel frattempo.»</p>
<p>Eirene sorrise, il sorriso più ampio e divertito che avesse fatto finora: «Allora Clio avrà un sacco di cose da raccontarci quando tornerà.»</p>
<p>La ragazza fece una smorfia e alzò le spalle.</p>
<p>
  <em>Vado a prepararmi. Prima andiamo, prima tornerò.</em>
</p>
<p>Eirene annuì e appena Clio uscì dalla stanza si rivolse a Miss Peregrine: «Non ho neanche chiesto il suo parere. Lei è concorde con la mia richiesta?»</p>
<p>La Ymbryne annuì con aria seria: «Conosco l’abilità di Mr. Portman, so che se si tratta di una sola persona è sicuramente in grado di fare da contenimento.»</p>
<p>Sospirai, sperando di non deludere tutte quelle aspettative.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Al confine dell’Anello, accompagnata da praticamente tutti gli abitanti di quell’isola felice, comprese Miss Tuffett ed Eirene, Clio, di evidente controvoglia, era pronta a partire. Avevamo cercato gli abiti dalla foggia meno antica disponibili, e avevamo trovato tra quelli di Eirene un vestito che sembrava assomigliare un po’ a quelli del film Grease. Qualcuno l’avrebbe guardata un po’ di storto ugualmente, ma era ancora accettabile.</p>
<p>La sua protettrice le diede una carezza sulla guancia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mi fido di te. Sarai bravissima, qualunque cosa succeda.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>E se senza di te mi tornasse fame?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jake ti aiuterà.</em>
</p>
<p>Clio mi guardò.</p>
<p>
  <em>Se vuoi mettermi sotto controllo da subito, capirò.</em>
</p>
<p>Io scossi la testa: «Dobbiamo studiare le tue reazioni, che senso avrebbe? Ma sarò all’erta e se servirà lo farò in un attimo.»</p>
<p>Dentro di me, speravo di non averla sparata troppo grossa.</p>
<p>Dopo gli ultimi saluti, attraversammo la porta e ci ritrovammo nel corridoio della casa di Bertham. Miss Peregrine si diresse a passo sicuro verso la porta che conduceva all’Anello più vicino a casa mia. Io sorrisi alla nostra ospite.</p>
<p>«C’è qualche posto che ti piacerebbe visitare?»</p>
<p>Clio quasi non alzava lo sguardo dal pavimento, terrorizzata. Sospirai.</p>
<p>«Immagino tocchi a me scegliere...»</p>
<p>Guidai la ragazza attraverso il nuovo Anello, poi chiesi a Miss Peregrine una deviazione verso la città più vicina.</p>
<p>«Sei sicuro? Penso che le città di oggi siano molto diverse da quelle a cui Clio è abituata.»</p>
<p>«Appunto per questo.»</p>
<p>Dire che avessi un piano era un parolone troppo grosso, era più una vaga intuizione che altro, ma fino a quel momento mi ero sempre mosso in quel modo con i Vacui e più o meno aveva funzionato. Miss Peregrine mi guardò un pochino pensierosa, ma poi acconsentì. Provai a spiegare a Clio cosa avrebbe visto, ma mi resi conto dalle sue reazioni che la ragazza non aveva assolutamente ricordi di ambienti al di fuori del suo Anello. Mi spiegò con gentilezza che il periodo che aveva vissuto al di fuori di esso con Eirene era ancora a un livello così primitivo che non faceva caso a niente se non ad Eirene stessa e al...</p>
<p>Arrossì parecchio prima di pronunciare l’ultima parola.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cibo.</em>
</p>
<p>La guardai comprensivo e la guidai all’interno di un edificio.</p>
<p>
  <em>Uao</em>
  <em>... che cosa...</em>
</p>
<p>Le sorrisi: «Benvenuta in un centro commerciale.»</p>
<p>La lasciai girare meravigliata fra le vetrine colorate e luccicanti, piene di cose di cui probabilmente non immaginava nemmeno l’utilizzo, ma sicuramente affascinanti.</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine mi avvicinò con discrezione: «Mr. Portman, ha con sé qualche finanza?»</p>
<p>«Per fortuna sì, basterà non esagerare.»</p>
<p>«Bene.»</p>
<p>Quella discussione però mi fece perdere per un attimo di vista Clio, ma ci pensò il mio istinto a farmela trovare subito. Era di fronte a un grosso negozio di giocattoli, dove erano esposti molti peluche. Sorrisi, pensando a tutti i bambini dell’Anello. Mi avvicinai.</p>
<p>«Ti piacciono?»</p>
<p>Clio annuì.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mi piacciono gli animali. Abbiamo qualche libro illustrato a casa, ma questi sono molto più carini, penso piacerebbero anche agli altri.</em>
</p>
<p>«Ne sono sicuro. A tutti i bambini piacciono i peluche.»</p>
<p>Guardò la vetrina ancora per qualche minuto, poi accettò di allontanarsi con me verso una libreria, per cercare un regalo da portare ad Eirene e a Miss Tuffett.</p>
<p>La accompagnai ancora in qualche negozio, poi iniziai a sentire lo stomaco brontolare.</p>
<p>«Che ne dici di uno spuntino, Clio?»</p>
<p>Mi voltai. Era rimasta qualche passo indietro, di nuovo davanti al negozio di giocattoli, lo sguardo perso in un orsetto di peluche. Feci per avvicinarmi, ma in quel momento uscì dal negozio una bambina accompagnata dalla mamma con un altro peluche in mano, che le scivolò a terra senza che se ne accorgesse. Prontamente Clio lo raccolse e si voltò verso la coppia.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aspettate!</em>
</p>
<p>I suoi versi gutturali non attirarono l’attenzione della bimba. Stavo per intervenire, ma Clio si mise a correre.</p>
<p>«Ferme!»</p>
<p>La donna si voltò, e con lei la bambina. Clio si chinò con un sorriso, porgendo il giocattolo.</p>
<p>«Ti è caduto questo.»</p>
<p>La bambina s’illuminò e afferrò il peluche, stringendolo strettissimo. La donna le sorrise: «Come si dice a questa signora gentile?»</p>
<p>La bambina le rivolse un sorriso grande come tutto il suo volto: «Grazie!!!»</p>
<p>Clio le fece un cenno: «Non c’è di che.»</p>
<p>La coppia si allontanò e Clio tornò sui suoi passi, venendo verso di me.</p>
<p>«Scusami, mi sono allontanata senza permesso... dove volevi portarmi? Jake? Stai bene?»</p>
<p>Io ero senza parole, ero rimasto lì, a fissarla con un’espressione da ebete sul volto.</p>
<p>«Jake?»</p>
<p>«Clio... tu...»</p>
<p>Finalmente Miss Peregrine si decise a intervenire. Con un sorriso cortese e contenuto le disse: «Ha una bellissima voce, Miss Clio. Ha mai pensato al canto?»</p>
<p>Clio arrossì: «In realtà no, qualche volta Eirene canta e io le vado dietro, però...»</p>
<p>«Dovrebbe allenarsi anche in autonomia.»</p>
<p>Fu a quel punto che la ragazza la guardò perplessa.</p>
<p>«Un attimo... mi ha risposto?»</p>
<p>A quel punto esplosi io: «Sì! Sì! Clio, stai parlando! Stai parlando normalmente!»</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine annuì: «E ti assicuro che il tuo volto è ora molto più definito. Sei indistinguibile da qualunque altra persona presente in questo luogo.»</p>
<p>Clio si specchiò nella vetrina confusa: «Io... davvero? Non... sento questa grande differenza...»</p>
<p>Felice, decisi di anticipare quello che avevo in mente di fare a fine gita. Entrai nel negozio e le comprai la versione più piccola del peluche che aveva visto in vetrina, un piccolo orsetto bianco. Clio divenne tutta rossa.</p>
<p>«È da tanto tempo che non ricevo un regalo...»</p>
<p>Le sorrisi: «Direi che bisogna festeggiare, no?»</p>
<p>Annuì, prendendolo in mano: «Certo...»</p>
<p>E rimase lì, immobile, a fissare il pupazzo, mentre con le dita sfiorava il tessuto morbido e peloso, lo sguardo quasi assente.</p>
<p>«Clio?»</p>
<p>Non mi rispose.</p>
<p>«Clio?»</p>
<p>«Io... ho già vissuto questa scena, sai?»</p>
<p>La guardai incuriosito. Grossi lacrimoni avevano iniziato a scenderle dal volto, ora tutto rosso.</p>
<p>«Era una bambola, non un peluche, ma era uguale. Avevo fatto qualcosa di bello e la mamma me l’aveva regalata. Era bianca come questo orsetto. E la mamma...»</p>
<p>Si fermò, sopraffatta dell’emozione.</p>
<p>«La mamma mi chiamava Tiana.»</p>
<p>Osai intervenire: «Tiana? È un bel nome.»</p>
<p>Si morse un labbro: «Ricordo... la mia mamma. E il mio nome.»</p>
<p>La guardai incoraggiante: «E non è una bella cosa?»</p>
<p>Lei scosse la testa: «Come posso tornare da Eirene ora? Lei è stata mia madre e ora... la tradisco così. Lei che mi ha tolto la fame...»</p>
<p>Io non capivo sinceramente quel discorso, ma Miss Peregrine si limitò a un piccolo abbraccio, in cui Clio affondò la testa continuando a piangere.</p>
<p>«Non la sta tradendo... si ricorda, Miss? Eirene l’ha mandata qui proprio per questo. Sta realizzando il suo desiderio, sta confermando tutto ciò in cui ha sempre creduto. Sarà solo fiera di lei. Non solo non ha ceduto per nulla alla fame, ha fatto un passo enorme verso la sua indipendenza.»</p>
<p>Clio... o Tiana, a questo punto, fece un profondo respiro e cercò di ridacchiare.</p>
<p>«Massì, in fondo la mia mamma è morta da tempo... anche se non ci penso mai, ho almeno novant’anni.»</p>
<p>Cercava di scherzarci su, ma si vedeva che il pensiero in realtà le faceva male. Aveva appena ricordato qualcuno che non avrebbe mai più potuto rivedere. Si asciugò le lacrime con la manica del vestito, in maniera decisamente poco educata.</p>
<p>«Sono contenta di ricordarla, ma non cambia quel che provo per Eirene. Lei è e sarà sempre la mamma della mia seconda vita, e ora so che mi basta pensare a lei per non sentire più il vuoto. Per favore, adesso riportatemi da lei, sarà felice di sapere quello che è successo.»</p>
<p>Annuii: «D’accordo.»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Io e Miss Peregrine rimanemmo da parte, lasciando a Clio... cioè, Tiana, il tempo di parlare con Eirene, Miss Tuffett e gli altri ospiti dell’Anello. Solo alla fine Eirene tornò da noi, profondamente commossa.</p>
<p>«Grazie. Grazie di tutto cuore per quello che avete fatto per Clio.»</p>
<p>Arrossii: «Non è nulla rispetto a quello che hai fatto tu da sola in tutti questi anni.»</p>
<p>Mi abbracciò come avrebbe fatto con uno dei suoi bambini e divenni se possibile ancora più rosso.</p>
<p>«Non è vero, hai fatto molto di più. Hai dato a Clio la sicurezza di poter uscire e la speranza a tutti gli altri.»</p>
<p>Ridacchiai nervosamente: «Pensa se la portavo al cinema, allora...»</p>
<p>Eirene si staccò da me e mi indicò in lontananza la ragazza: «Voleva ancora dirti qualcosa.»</p>
<p>Fece ancora un cenno col capo e si allontanò. Miss Peregrine andò a parlare con Miss Tuffett e ci lasciò da soli.</p>
<p>Le rivolsi una piccola smorfia: «Allora, come ti devo chiamare? Clio o Tiana?»</p>
<p>Lei mi sorrise placidamente: «Come preferisci. Eirene mi chiamerà sempre Clio e a me sta bene.»</p>
<p>«Resterai sempre qui?»</p>
<p>Tiana annuì: «Sì, Eirene e Miss Tuffett hanno bisogno di me e al di fuori non c’è nessuno ad aspettarmi. E poi non ho recuperato ancora tutta la mia memoria, e non sono sicura di volerlo fare. Magari ricorderei anche delle cose brutte, e i miei ricordi qua sono tutti felici.»</p>
<p>«Bè, fuori ti aspetto io. Volevo farti assaggiare la pizza, prima.»</p>
<p>Tiana ridacchiò: «Certo. Un giro con te lo farei ancora volentieri. Chissà, magari riusciremo a portare fuori anche qualcun altro.»</p>
<p>«Se qualcuno dovesse essere pronto, fatemi un fischio. Ma non troppi insieme, non so se ho soldi a sufficienza per comprare peluche per tutti.»</p>
<p>Clio rise, stavolta, e di gusto.</p>
<p>«Lo terrò con cura.»</p>
<p>Le feci la linguaccia: «L’unico peluche in un Anello con sessanta bambini? Non ci crederò mai!»</p>
<p>«Quindi tornerai a trovarci?»</p>
<p>«Certo, magari anche con qualche altro amico. E con Emma, che se scopre che sono uscito con un’altra ragazza mi brucia vivo come minimo.»</p>
<p>Rise: «Sarebbe bello.»</p>
<p>Miss Peregrine si avvicinò: «È ora di tornare a casa. Ci staranno aspettando.»</p>
<p>Sospirai. Non era un addio, avevo intenzione di tornare ancora in quell’isola utopistica, di parlare ancora con Eirene, di aiutare altri bambini a ritrovare se stessi e chissà, magari di trovare anche un modo per salvare il mio Vacuo, che con il suo sacrificio permetteva proprio questi piccoli, enormi miracoli. Speravo davvero che nulla di tutto quello che potesse succedere al di fuori di quell’Anello m’impedisse di tornare, di dare un senso pacifico al mio dono, quel dono Speciale che sembrava essere nato per distruggere e che una donna speciale aveva trovato il modo di rendere invece costruttivo. Avrei parlato ad Emma e agli altri di loro, e sono certo che sarebbero stati ben felici di conoscerli tutti, tutte quelle piccole anime vacue. Mi sentii grato al mondo intero per quella giornata Speciale, con la S maiuscola, nel vero senso della parola.</p>
<p>«A presto.»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>